The present invention relates to visual aids, and more specifically, to dynamically providing visual aids in real time based on context obtained from heterogeneous sources.
Visual aids have the power to greatly enhance presentations, speeches, reports, and any other information conveyance mechanism that is similarly and primarily audio-based. From a speaker's standpoint, a presentation with appropriate visual aid may be much more impactful than a presentation without visual aid. Moreover, the audience may view the speaker as having more credibility and be more persuaded by the speaker's influence and opinion than an audience that is subjected to the presentation without visual aid. Also, visual aid increases audience interest, focuses the audience's attention on key points of the presentation, and aids retention of key points and content. Moreover, presented words with related live images may directly appeal to the audience's imagination and are easily digested in order to obtain relevant information (when, where, what) during the presentation.
The audience routinely expects real-time visual aid when watching news media. TV news broadcasts and newspapers typically provide visual aids in addition to information content with the visual aids possibly including location, time stamp, time line, and background information for enriching the information content. However, such visual aids are not available for live news reports due to the inability to dynamically generate such visual aids, particularly in response to on-demand access by the news content consumer.